LA HISTORIA DEL DESDICHADO AGRADECIDO
by Lady Annelies
Summary: Esta es la historia de un niño que encuentra la felicidad a través de la magia.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

_Londres. Año 1940. 25 de Diciembre._

_Érase una vez un niño. Un niño muy pobre, no tenía padres, era huérfano. Se llamaba Joshep. Su vida era muy desdichada. Apenas podía comer y beber agua potable… y no hablemos de 'su hogar', era sedimentario nunca vivía en el mismo sitio… cambiaba de calle cada semana. Donde instalaba su cabaña de cartón húmedo. Para desayunar se tenía que conformar con alguna cáscara de plátano, para la comida pan negro que encontraba tirado en los contenedores, de cena con alguna que otra fruta que podía comprar con la miseria de limosna que recogía en el día._

Su vida no era, desde luego, feliz, ni tampoco era la vida adecuada para un niño. Tenía apenas unos 10 años y toda su vida había vivido sólo con su mascota: su perro. Un perro callejero, como él, desgreñado por fuera pero con un dulce y gran corazón en su interior como el de Joshep.

No iba al colegio… todo lo que había aprendido se lo había enseñado la vida misma… puede que fue un ignorante, pero era la mejor persona, más generosa y humilde que pudieras encontrar en Londres. Los demás niños lo despreciaban y se burlaban de él. Algunos mayores lo pegaban. Una noche del 25 de Diciembre, Joshep escogió un lugar especial para celebrar la Navidad con su perro Vosgo.

Hace días había encontrado un callejón donde había un restaurante. Allí había un delicioso montón de desperdicios de la comida… con eso tenían que conformarse en su cena de Navidad.

- Vosgo…- dijo Joshep cogiendo una pierna de pollo que estaba como nueva - ¡Toma esto! ¡Es para ti! – se lo ofreció con una amplia sonrisa.

Vosgo saltó de alegría mientras movía su rabo en señal de felicidad. Entre risas, Joshep le dio la mejor comida que podía encontrar a su perro en vez de comérsela él mismo; esto demostraba su generosidad.

Joshep se conformó con una exquisita lata de conserva. En la lejanía se escuchaba sólo el silencio y muy a lo lejos, los villancicos, el buen ambiente, el sonido de risas de familiares.

- Feliz Navidad, Vosgo – deseó Joshep abrazando a su perro, su mejor amigo. Vosgo con un lametazo en su cara, le devolvió 'el abrazo' Joshep amontonó en un rincón algunos trozos de cartón para formar un lecho donde dormirían.

- Hace frío hoy – dijo Joshep mirando la nieve, acurrucado junto con Vosgo se acomodó en la 'cama', Joshep arropó a Vosgo y a él. Antes de dormir, rezaba su propia oración - Gracias Dios por todo lo que nos has dado hoy, te pedimos que mañana sea un buen día para nosostros y también para el resto del mundo. Amén. - y cerrando los ojos dijo – Buenas Noches –

De repente unos pasos le hicieron despertarse… Joshep abrió los ojos y con cautela levantó la cabeza – Oh, no – se lamentó al ver al mendigo que todas las noches le perseguía para robarle la poca limosna que tenía…

Sigilosamente, se levantó y despertó a su perro. Y con valor le dijo al mendigo - ¿Qué quieres? – el mendigo con voz ronca respondió – Quiero comida – y se acercó peligrosamente a ellos con un gran cuchillo en la mano.

Joshep asustado hechó a correr junto con Vosgo… mientras detrás lo seguía el mendigo. - ¡Corre, Vosgo! ¡Corre! – gritaba Joshep. De repente, se paró en seco al ver algo que llamó su atención… era una puerta… pero no una cualquiera, sino que de ella salía una luz cálida y resplandeciente. Joshep por una extraña razón se vio llamado por la puerta, presentía que tenía que entrar en ella… Hizo caso a sy corazón -¡Vosgo, ven! ¡Sígueme! – y cuando llegó atravesaron juntos la puerta…

Continuará...

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Joshep y Vosgo entran a Narnia a través de la misteriosa puerta.

**Enseñanza:** Agradece todos los días por lo que tienes... pues siempre existirán situaciones peores que las tuyas.

P.D.: Yo todos los días agradezco a Dios, por lo que me ha dado. Sé que podrían ocurrirme cosas peores, por eso agradezco el momento, por muy triste o malo que sea. Me alienta a valorar mi vida : )

(Por cierto, este es mi primer Fan Fic Narniano ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**_Narnia, Archenland. Año 1014. 7 de Noviembre._

_Joshep se quedó como embelesado mirando aquella extraña puerta… de ella salían una resplandeciente y cálida luz, pero no una luz cualquiera… era una luz mágica… una luz que llamaba a Joshep. De pronto salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó los pasos raudos pero torpes del mendigo a pocos metros de allí. Alarmado tomó con decisión el picaporte y entreabrió rápidamente la puerta y junto con Vosgo la atravesó._

_Lo que sucedió ahora, es tan inexplicable como la vida misma. Joshep se encontró de repente en medio de un extraño bosque: los árboles crecía muy pegados lo que dificultaba el paso entre ellos, todo olía a naturaleza, y se oía el suave murmullo de un río discurrir y un par de cantos de pájaros, sonidos normales si se habla de un bosque. También hacía un poco de frío._

_Entre tanto, Josehp se quedó muy quieto observando aquello casi sin poder creerlo. – Oh, ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó; lo más normal era que pareciese que se estaba preguntando a sí mismo, pero no era así: Joshep le preguntaba a su perro Vosgo… podía parecer una locura hablar con un perro, pero el niño sentía que él lo entendía… además, se había acostumbrado tanto a ello por que no tenía nadie más con quien hablar. Pero Joshep sabía que Vosgo nunca le iría a responder vocalmente, con palabras… por eso, puedes imaginarte como fue el susto que se llevó el muchacho al oír una voz canina que decía – No lo sé, Joshep. No sé donde estamos – _

_Joshep dio un brinco y miró de reojo a su perro el cual se veía extrañamente más limpio y decente que antes: ya no tenía el pelaje mojado y despelucado sino que estaba suave y limpio. El niño hizo cara de extrañeza - ¿cómo has dicho? – dijo con voz algo temblorosa hacia Vosgo._

_Vosgo miró hacia el niño con una expresión muy humana en su rostro y dijo – He dicho que no sé donde estamos – repitió y está vez Joshep vio como sus labios se movían… por un momento, el chico abrió mucho los ojos incrédulo y perplejo, pero luego estalló en una carcajada - ¡Sabes hablar! Jaja ¡Lo sabía! Siempre estuve convencido de que sabías! – dijo con júbilo mientras el perro decía – Por supuesto que siempre he sabido… ¿por qué tipo de perro me estás tomando – dijo con tono burlón…_

_Por un momento, ambos se habían olvidado del paraje donde se hallaban. – Bueno, Vosgo, ahora que sabes hablar… - comenzó a decir Joshep - ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podemos dirigirnos ahora? – Vosgo, olfateó arduamente el terreno para luego decir – Creo que… por mi instinto, primero: estamos en lo alto de una montaña y segundo, debemos estar muy al Norte y al Este. – afirmó._

_- ¿Sobre una montaña dices? – inquirió con extrañeza. Pensó – Hmm, me pregunto como puede haber una montaña y un bosque a través de una puerta… - se volvió - ¡Ya no está, la puerta! ¡No está! – exclamó entonces Joshep con sorpresa. Vosgo entonces intervinó – Si me permites, creo que no estamos en Inglaterra… - dijo Vosgo con voz misteriosa… - ¿cómo que no? – dijo Joshep que cada vez estaba más desconcertado._

_- Creo Joshep, que estamos en otro mundo… - contestó Vosgo._

**_- _¿Otro mundo? – dijo con un tono de fascinación increíble – Oh… siempre soñé con eso – comentó mirando con admiración a su alrededor. Se volvió hacia Vosgo… - Y en qué otro mundo crees que podríamos estar – preguntó Joshep aún así suponiendo que el perro no lo sabría… pero para su sorpresa no fue así – Creo que estamos en Narnia, sin lugar a dudas… - dijo Vosgo y se escabulló entre unas ramas… - ¿Vosgo? ¡Vosgo! ¿A dónde vas? – lo llamó Joshep y fue tras él…**

Continuará...

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Joshep y Vosgo exploran Narnia y se encuentran con unas criaturas amigables...

**Enseñanza:** Nunca subestimes a un animal... ellos son muy inteligentes, más de lo que crees... y aunque pienses que ellos no tienen la misma capacidad de razonamiento que nosotros, nos entienden muy bien... : )


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

_Mientras tanto...__Narnia, Archenland, Torreones de Anvard. Año 1014. 7 de Noviembre, 8 de la mañana, dormitorio de Cor y Corin._

Aquella mañana amanecía con un grisáceo sol, que pronto se tornaría amarillo. La brisa invernal entraba por la ventana del dormitorio de sus jóvenes majestades que aún dormían profundamente.

Un sonido despertó al más propenso a despertar, Cor. Abrió los ojos pues había escuchado un ruido fuera de lo común. Un sonido como de música llegó a sus oídos. No tardó en levantarse pues su curiosidad se había prendido. Cor se levantó sigililosamente de su camastro para asomarse a la ventana, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, sabía que si su hermano, Corin despertaba se armaría un follón y no podría volver a dormirse.

Miró por la ventana y una brisa helada le azotó, olisquó, olía a... a... a ¿comida? Cor puso cara de extrañeza y se volvió a meter dentro del cálido aire de la habitación, mas al darse la vuelta tropezó con una jarra de agua que se hallaba en el suelo de piedra se derramó y con gran estruendo se rompió. Su hermano gemelo, Corin, despertó. - ¡¿Qué sucede?! – exclamó Corin sobresaltado desde su lecho mirando curioso a su hermano. Cor tragó saliva y dijo – No pasa nada, Corin. ¡Vuélvete a dormir! – le instó volviéndose a meter en la cama. Corin puso cara de enojo – Anda… no hables como mamá – le replicó Corin algo molesto - ¿qué sucede? – insistió aún con más curiosidad.

Cor suspiró de resignación, se incorporó y miró a su hermano. – No lo sé – contestó con sinceridad – Deben de estar haciendo una fiesta los faunos o algo así – comentó con indiferencia – Y, ahora… a dormir – finalizó volviéndose acostar pues realmente pensaba que la fiesta no era asunto suyo, además, no le gustaban las fiestas.

Pero su hermano, no pensaba así: un brillo de entusiasmo recorrió sus ojos - ¡Una fiesta de faunos! – exclamó con mucha ilusión. Se levantó de un salto de la cama - ¡Vamos! – dijo corriendo a vestirse. Cor hizo cara de agobio - ¿qué dices? – dijo rechistó bostezando perezosamente – No… mejor durmamos – Corin lo miró con reproche – Eres un aguafiestas, Cor… ¡Venga! Deja de holgazanear y vamos a esa fiesta – le instó Cor sacándolo de la cama de un tirón. Cor, por su parte lo miró con algo de enojo mientras decía – Pero… yo no quiero ir…- dijo Cor entristezido. Corin se compadeció de él y le dijo – Vamos, no pasa nada… veremos la Danza de los Faunos – le dijo sonriente.

Pasaron unos minutos y no volvieron a hablar del tema, mientras tanto Corin se vestía y Cor pensaba, ya no tenía ganas de dormir. Al cabo de ése rato Cor de repente comenzó a vestirse también. Cuando ya estuvieron ambos listos, Corin le dijo a Cor - ¿Al final vienes? – a esto su hermano dijo – Hmm… sí – con algo de tímidez.

- ¡Es genial! Entonces ¡vamos! – exclamó Corin mientras tiraba del brazo de su hermano y lo arrastraba hacia la puerta…

Continuará...

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Joseph y Vosgo se encuentran con unos faunos. Los cuales están en plena celebración... se encuentran allí, también, con los príncipes Cor y Corin.

**Enseñanza:** Haz caso a tus seres queridos, por más alocadas que sean sus ideas. Ellos te quieren y te aconsejan lo mejor para ti.


	4. Chapter 4

**CUARTO CAPÍTULO  
**

_Kilómetros más allá..._

_Narnia, Archenland, Monte Pire. 7 de Noviembre. 8 de la mañana._

_Joshep corrió como más rápido le permitieron sus piernas siguiendo a su perro, Vosgo, y con el poco aliento que le quedaba le decía – Vosgo, ¿qué haces? ¡Vuelve! – pero el perro estaba obstinado en salir del espesor del bosque. Lo que Vosgo realmente quería era seguir el rastro de una música, que desde aquella distancia sólo era audible por un animal, para un humano resultaba completamente imposible._

_Vosgo corrió un buen trecho, hasta que de pronto se detuvo de seco… pues casi se cae por el precipicio que se encontraba justo delante de él. Joshep venía corriendo detrás de Vosgo, hasta que Vosgo le gritó a su amo cuando éste estaba ya a unos pocos metros – ¡Cuidado, Joshep! – entonces el muchacho aminoró la marcha poco a poco hasta que llegó caminando ante el desfiladero._

_Ambos se quedaron sobrecogidos por la altura del precipicio. Mas a lo lejos podían observar absortos como un inmenso prado se abría ante ellos, y forzando un poco más la vista, podían presenciar como un hermoso castillo se levantaba a lo lejos. Lo único que Joshep pudo hacer fue dejar salir un suspiro de admiración – Wow – mientras Vosgo sonreía con una gran sonrisa perruna al ver nuevamente su hogar. Es conveniente explicar la historia de Vosgo, pero más adelante os la contaré._

_- Desde luego, que esto no es Inglaterra – se dijo Joshep que nunca en su vida había presenciado aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza y los únicos paisajes que había visto eran edificios grises con un cielo gris contaminado. Vosgo entonces habló - ¡Vamos, Joshep! Debemos llegar hasta ese castillo – le instó mientras comenzaba a acercarse al precipicio. Joshep hizo cara de susto - ¡¿cómo?! – exclamó perplejo tragando saliva, mirando hacia abajo y sintiendo un vértigo horrible. - ¿Cómo vamos a bajar por aquí? – inquirió con voz temblorosa._

_- Fácil – dijo Vosgo con indiferencia. - ¿Ves aquel desfiladero de allí? – le indicó con una de sus patas delanteras. Joshep miró hacia donde su perro le indicaba y vio, en efecto, un desfiladero puntiagudo que desdecía hacia abajo. – Sí… lo veo – afirmó asintiendo. – Bien… pues bajaremos por él – dijo Vosgo, caminando hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba el desfiladero. Miró hacia atrás - ¿vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí parado? – le preguntó Vosgo con voz burlona. Joshep suspiró y miró a Vosgo indignado - ¿Por qué clase de humano me estás tomando? – preguntó sonriendo y estallando en una carcajada al a vez que se aproximaba hacia él. _

_Los dos caminaron durante aproximadamente un minuto, hasta que llegaron a un desfiladero que bajaba ante ellos: tenía un camino que descendía, mas era puntiagudo y su ancho no era mayor que el de el lomo de un libro grueso. Joshep se horrorizó entonces, mientras Vosgo caminaba airoso hacia él. El perro miró a su amo con seriedad y le dijo – No te alarmes. El truco está en no mirar nunca hacia abajo. Piensa que caminas sobre un camino cualquiera. – le alentó Vosgo con voz comprensiva intentando darle ánimos. Joshep se tranquilizó sólo un poco. Entonces fue cuando Vosgo dio el primer paso a través del desfiladero: caminaba seguro y mirando únicamente al frente. Cuando ya había dado unos tres pasos dijo entonces – Adelante, Joshep. Despacio, no te detengas y recuerda: pase lo que pase no mires hacia abajo. –_

_Joshep entonces suspiró, su corazón latía con fuerza y a rauda velocidad. Entonces se dijo – Éste es el momento de ser valiente – luego puso el pie en el primer tramo del desfiladero y dio el primer paso… una especie de adrenalina lo recorrió, intentó no ponerse nervioso, pero eso, era imposible…_

Continuará...**

* * *

**

Próximo capítulo:

Joshep y Vosgo atraviesan el desfiladero y llegan junto con los faunos. Cor y Corin en medio camino para llegar a la fiesta de faunos se encuentran con Aravis quien les acompaña también hacia la fiesta de los faunos. Luego los tres se encuentran con Vosgo y Joshep los cuales le cuentan su historia.

Enseñanza:

El coraje no es únicamente una de las virtudes, sino la expresión de toda virtud en el momento de ser puesta a prueba (Frase dicha por C.S. Lewis) 


	5. Chapter 5

**QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

_Anvard. 9 de la mañana_

_Cor y Corin corrían precipitadamente por los pasillos de la fortaleza de Anvard. Todos los demás inquilinos de aquel gran castillo estaban dormidos, excepto los criados que se levantaban al salir el alba. Ni un solo ruido reinaba en el castillo, excepto los pasos apresurados de los dos gemelos._

_- Espera, Corin… - dijo de repente Cor disminuyendo la marcha – No tan deprisa – añadió cansado con el poco aliento que le quedaba. – Debemos darnos prisa, no vaya a ser que nos pillen por aquí a estas horas… y nos pregunten qué hacemos – dijo Corin con preocupación e instándole a seguir corriendo. – Pero… pero, de todas maneras se van a dar cuenta cuando vean que no estamos… en los dormitorios – respondió Cor._

_- No, Cor. Tenemos que salir del castillo cuanto antes mejor – le insistió tirándole del brazo. Los dos forcejearon durante un rato sin darse cuenta ni del ruido que hacían ni del tiempo que perdían, hasta que unos pasos cercanos, les hicieron detener "su lucha" en seco para buscar un escondite. – Escondámonos, escondámonos – susurraba desesperado Corin mientras zarandeaba a Cor. Pero, se sabe que cuanto más rápido quieres hacer algo, más tardas en hacerlo porque no piensas con claridad. _

_No les dio tiempo a esconderse, pues una persona apareció ante ellos con cara de pocos amigos. – Aravis – exclamó Cor con sorpresa – ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó. Por su parte, la chica de piel oscura respondió con soberbia - ¿y es que a caso tengo prohibido estar aquí? – respondió a la vez que miraba con desconfianza a ambos hermanos - ¿qué se supone que tramais esta vez? – le dijo con cara de madre enfadada._

_Los gemelos se miraron inquisitivamente hasta que Corin dijo – Vamos… vamos a… a un lugar que no te importa – respondió Corin, aunque era obvio para la inteligente Aravis que la escondían algo. – ¡Claro que me importa, decidme donde vais! – ordenó la chica con tono terminante. Cor, que era más amigo de Aravis que su hermano dijo entonces. – Está bien… pero no se lo dirás a nadie. Vamos a ir a presenciar la fiesta de los faunos – su hermano entonces dio un suspiro de resignación y Aravis, pensativa dijo – No se lo diré a nadie… pero si me dejáis ir con vosotros – entonces, ante esa amenaza le dijeron que la dejarían ir con ellos. _

_Los tres siguieron bajando escaleras y recorriendo pasillos estrepitosamente hasta que llegaron frente a la enorme puerta de madera que los separaba del exterior. Corin, que fue el primero en llegar hasta ella, probó a abrirla, pero con tanta brusquedad lo hizo que no consiguió abrirla. Aravis, que venía tras él, lo miró de mala manera y con delicadeza abrió la puerta, la cual se abrió con chirrido._

_- Anda… si estaba abierta - dijo Corin algo avergonzado. Aravis esta vez esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en forma de que estaba perdonado y fue la primera en salir, detrás la siguieron Cor y Corin._

_Delante de ellos tenían el foso, el cual cruzaron con cuidado para después pisar la mullida hierba verde cubierta aún de los restos del Invierno, por fría escarcha. Los tres respiraron el aire puro que se respiraba en aquel lugar, y miraron al horizonte. Entonces Corin rompió el silencio diciendo: _

_- __¡Mirad, allí están los faunos! - señalando a lo lejos a una hoguera y a una multitud en torno a ella. _

_- __¡Vamos! - dijo y los tres se apresuraron hacia el lugar que se encontraba en la cima de una colina a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia._

Continuará…

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Joshep y Vosgo atraviesan el desfiladero del Monte Pire y se dirigen hacia la fiesta de los faunos. Entre tanto, Cor, Corin y Aravis llegan al mismo tiempo.

**Enseñanza:** Igualdad y respeto entre hombre y mujer, igualmente igualdad y respeto entre las diferentes razas, creencias y jerarquías sociales.


End file.
